guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
first suckers. (T/ ) 11:57, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :second. Cress Arvein 15:38, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::You archived while I was sleeping, so I reject your position as the first poster. And you cheated anyway :o --Shadowcrest 15:41, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::One less than fiveth. 16:07, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::五. —Dr Ishmael 16:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Two more than one less than fifth. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:19, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I'm here You can all put your pants back on now.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 16:49, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :I hope your American, because otherwise i'd like to know what sly trick you used to get my underwear off RandomTime 16:52, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::I refuse to reapply my lower torso covering for the occasion of your return. 17:21, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::Infact, so do I RandomTime 19:03, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Fear my power. Born of Mexican and German ancestry, I have the power to remove anyones article of clothing by simply changing the past so that YOU NEVER PUT THEM ON IN THE FIRST PLACE. BWAHAHAHA!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 07:43, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Warning, you have created a , mission failed! (T/ ) 07:53, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::BUGGER! Not again D< That's the fourth freakin' time I've done that this week!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:07, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Scotch Is the stickiest kind of drink, no? — Powersurge360 06:43, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. Good job. (T/ ) 06:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'd been guessing it was some cocktail with fruit/olive on a stick, but I couldn't recall any names. --◄mendel► 07:40, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::It's called dumb puns for a reason. If you wanted to get all Medieval on it, a stickiness index could be a good alternative answer. But yeah, Scotch™ brand tape from 3M® and Scotch the alcoholic beverage. The sheer stupidity of it makes it a hard riddle. (T/ ) 07:53, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::... what are you suggesting? — Powersurge360 07:54, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Bananas, melonas, the summer of forbidden fruit. What are you suggesting? (T/ ) 07:56, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Certainly not that coconuts migrate, if that's what you're getting at. — Powersurge360 07:57, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::With age they do - the heavier the coconut, the harder it falls. Also, if you have no horses, you can clap two halves of a coconut together to... (T/ ) 07:58, 14 August 2008 (UTC) BTW Do you take suggestions on what different ones you do? Because if you ever run out of one, I have three really insanely hard ones.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:09, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :But then they wouldn't be mine. I have more but they aren't clearly visualized right now so I will add them later. Mostly I just want someone, anyone to solve the impossible one. :) (T/ ) 08:11, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::It seems to me that the one left won't be solved as much as it will be guessed by random-assed luck. — Powersurge360 08:12, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, if I had to solve it that way, so do you'all. It was hard for me too. A good deal of perception and awareness was necessary before the game would reveal its secrets... (T/ ) 08:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::@impossible: You mean, that's not a Haiku? "Wild Geese Fly Back / O, how I envy those wild geese / Flying back to summer less lands / ... "? --◄mendel► 08:15, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::No. It's a Poem and also a Song depending on how it is used. Very old (I think). Obscure. Try again? (T/ ) 08:18, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, I take a shot, I recall a phrase in Sound of Music (ok, not that obscure) "Wild Goose that Fly with the moon on their wings. These are my favorite things.". In some cases, like the version of "Beautiful Glassbottom Boat", they remove the word 'that' out of the line. Not sure if it was based on a poem in the beginning, though..-- -- ( talk ) 09:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Felix has guesses that one long ago (should be in the archive?) --◄mendel► 09:30, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::bored enough to try this hmm, Wild geese fly.. Wild geese fly southward without faltering, and so on and so on.. cba to write the rest ''Kurtan'' 18:05, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Incorrect (T/ ) 20:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Wild geese fly overhead/In the wild Autumn weather./Souls of the newly-dead/Crying and flying together.Lurkerabove 20:24, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Incorrect. (T/ ) 20:38, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Chinese Poetry No 7. The Scattered Folk Collected Into Villages?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:42, 14 August 2008 (UTC) It could also be: :Wild geese fly... :And on a warm spring day I could look up in the air If it's from a song. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:28, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Getting warmer (more obscure), but incorrect. (T/ ) 20:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Forsaking the mists/That rise in the spring,/Wild geese fly off./They have learned to live/In a land without Flowers.Lurkerabove 12:25, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Incorrect (T/ ) 14:00, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe this part is the following ? ::::::Wild geese fly overhead :::::::In the wild Autumn weather. ::::::Souls of the newly-dead :::::::Crying and flying together. × GW-Topinambour 14:10, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, incorrect, that's the third such guess. :\ (T/ ) 14:11, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well anyway, don't have the patience to test any of google resuls with such vague indication :D × GW-Topinambour 14:23, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Wild geese fly over head. :::::::::::They wrench my heart. :::::::::::They were our friends in the old days. ::::::::::::That? [[User:The bunny|'~Bunny']] 03:27, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::It isn't some weird translation of Qiu Hong, or one of those other Autumn Wind poems (don't remember all of their names, but u cant tell me if im really off) or is it "Far from here the wild geese fly past hate and love and caring In countless graves they nameless lie the long lost sons of Erin The passing years shall not condemn those who those lie beneath the poppy When from the same green slender stem there grew an Easter Lily" Bastthegatekeeper 03:49, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Curses! what an bad time for me to look at entropy's page and realize i recognize one of the things... /sigh Bastthegatekeeper 15:37, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Bunny! You finally got it. Good job. (T/ ) 16:39, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :What do I win? [[User:The bunny|'~Bunny']] 20:16, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::You've recieved well over 10 pieces of text, deviating from hilarious to weird to intriguing. Check her userpage and ctrl+f Bunny ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:21, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Mario Tennis Music Failed to find the specific mp3, but found the music files as a whole if that counts. 19:19, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. Now I need to find a way to convert those to a more universal format... (T/ ) 20:30, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::1. Or just: Use WimAmp. It can convert GBS files to WAV. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:36, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::WAV is a hugely inefficient format which takes up gobs and gobs of space. But I can convert WAV to MP3. I wonder if that much conversion will break something. Thanks in any case. (T/ ) 20:39, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I would've screwed something up trying to convert them. Glad I didn't try. 00:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't think you can lose any quality when you convert from a lossy format to WAV, since uncompressed formats are lossless by default, but you will of course lose a little bit when you compress the WAV to MP3. However, I don't know anything about GBS format - it may be an uncompressed format to begin with, in which case the conversion to WAV should be completely lossless. And you can always use a lossless compression like FLAC so that you don't lose anything in the (re)compression, either. —Dr Ishmael 01:01, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Random note - Vista / Windows Media Player 11 is a bitch to navigate. All I want to do is add .FLAC to the list of extentions WMP can play, but is it easy to do? Nooo.... even though I have the codecs and I can open them manually, it's so annoying. And WMP hates .FLAC anyw ay, causes major errors whenever you try to skip ahead in a track (as if you were on YouTube and video didn't completely load yet). Sux. I just want to listen to Prophecies music, but this makes it so complicated. >.> WinAmp is cool but it's not free if you want conversion utilities...and imho, everything is too small/hard to work with. I had Meridian for .GBS files, but apparently the authors lost the source code so it's broken now. Bah. :::::So - anyone have a free converter for .GBS to .WAV/.MP3? Anyone know how to open that magic window where you can associate extentions with WMP?...I tried to do a reinstall, because that's where you first see it, but apparently it cannot be uninstalled now. :\ (T/ ) 01:47, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Videolan VLC Media player ftw? --◄mendel► 10:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hi The theme of your jokes 'n' quotes seems to be god and cigarettes. What are those for anyway?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:11, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :You fail(ed) at making new headers at the bottom of the page. :I have stuff on a wide variety of topics; if those two seem to be more prominent, then meh. Some of the bit more risque, unfunny, or blatantly offensive I leave out. Anyway, every time someone solves a riddle, I post them something as a kind of reward, because I am too poor to give anything in-game. (except junk. and in any case that's too clumsy system) Should I do something else? (T/ ) 02:18, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::You should stand on your ears!— Powersurge360 02:19, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::Do I look elfin to you? (T/ ) 02:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::: You should chew through metal and play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars" using only a nunchuck and a dish of butter, then post a video of it.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) How should I know if you are elven or not. Someone won't supply the pictures! — Powersurge360 02:26, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Pics or it didn't happen? O'rly. How many naturally blonde Asians do you know? ...I thought so. Here is an idea, how about every person still active on GuildWiki post their pics, and then I'll post mine. Or not. (T/ ) 05:30, 26 August 2008 (UTC) prO Player: Is not hard. You should probably exclude that as an option. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and ` is the odd one out, you don't need to press the shift key to type it. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:37, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Curse you, I figured both those out, but you posted first because I was busy updating armor galleries. >.> —Dr Ishmael 04:05, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::I know about Flux Matrix, but that is not a fair way to solve it so I won't count it. :\ Gj on the `, though. (That's what you get for all work and no play, Doc! :p) (T/ ) 05:27, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, that was a languagist riddle. For me: ::::* shifted: & ! ) ' ` _ ( * ? : & " > % $ ::::* Alt-ed: ~ @ { | } ::::* unshifted: # + ´ * < ^ :::: + is unshifted for you, too, if you use the one on the numeric keypad. ::::--◄mendel► 10:17, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Spot the Reference The Answer (42 obvious HGttG reference) + 4,123,891,318th digit of Pi - grand total of Water and Ghost-type Pokemon over all series (54, unless you're including half water/ghost pokemon) * total health of the Pokey Statue(99,999,999) + Numeric name of a legendary Final Fantasy weapon(2, from Excalibur 2 or Javelin "II" or Tiptaptwo? 7, from Seventh Heaven? 100, from Masamune 100? Probably none of them...). Raised to the power of the number of candles in the Shadow Queen's lair(6). Divided by the AP cost of Luminaire + Bahamut summon in FFIV (What about it?). ((((((42+PiDigit-54)*99,999,999)+FFWep#)^6)/LuminareAP)+BahamutSummon) How wrong am I? Too tired to finish, I'll try and finish it tomorrow, unless someone does it for me. --Totally Imbalanced 05:16, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Correct, no answer, I'll take any Water/Ghost even if it's not pure type, correct (although depends on version, I heard), incorrect weapon but you get the idea, wrong Shadow Queen (iirc), Luminaire is not from Final Fantasy, sum its AP cost with the MP cost of Rydia's Bahamut summon in FFIV. :A nice start though. (T/ ) 05:27, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::((((((42+PiDigit-110)*99,999,999)+FFWep#)^6)/LuminareAP)+60) ... I'm trying to find a way to figure out the Pi one, short of downloading all the digits between 4billion and 5billion and sorting through it ... All I can find on Luminare is it's MP, and I still don't know the FF weapon ... Oh well, I have all day ::OK, MP cost, I forget sometimes since many different measurements exist. AP, MP, SP, and more weird ones... The FF weapon is obscure because it's from older game. Also I am pretty sure there are more than six candles, otherwise the synchronized "lights out" wouldn't look impressive at all. (like the scene in Kung Fu Panda, if you saw that movie). (T/ ) 13:08, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::By the way, Luminaire is in Chrono Cross too. 14:32, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Such a cool-sounding/looking move, but I tend to use Confuse instead... Does it have a different AP cost in CC as opposed to CT? I've never got my hands on CC yet. For the purposes of this riddle I want the cost in Chrono Trigger. (T/ ) 17:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::The entire skill system in CC is radically different; I don't recall if they even used AP at all. It was a good game as RPGs go, and quite attractive graphically too. Unfortunately, I bought my copy used, and the first disc had a scratch that froze the half-game cinematic. I was SO close to disc 2, but I never got there. 17:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, so maybe I should get PS emulator eventually, as much as I hate them. I feel for you...it's not cool being Error 007'd while fighting Disc of Chaos after slogging through at 60% DP for 2hr. (at Norn: "If you trade hits, you will die." <- sage advice) I've also done some long dungeons in other RPG just to have the game crash because I accidentally touched the Gameboy...or such. :\ I wish all games had "save state" capability like you can do on some emulator, it makes disaster recovery so much easier. (T/ ) 17:30, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::((((((42+PiDigit-110)*99,999,999)+FFWep#)^45)/(20+60) ... Is it 45? The scene I was talking about before was when you were actually fighting her in Paper Mario Two. Still can't find the FF weapon (is it in another language?), and I'm about to resort to downloading the 4,100,000,000th through 4,200,000,000th digits of pi, and just sorting through them.--Totally Imbalanced 20:10, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, before the fight begins, during the cutscene there should be a whole lot more. Right?...The FF weapon is from an older Final Fantasy but it is in English, though the game is obscure. There are...easier ways to get Pi digits. (T/ ) 01:14, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ((((((42+7-110)*99,999,999)+7)^Candles)/(20+60) ...Finally found the FF weapon. only missed it before because I was looking at normal FF games, and totally skiped over FF Legend II. Ended up downloading 100mil digits of pi and found 7. Having a hard time with the candles ... My only access to the queen's room is through Youtube videos, and it's hard to get a good count due to fast camera movement and crappy framerate ... Total equation (before Candle input, but whatever); (-6099999932^candles)/80 Someone finish it ... In doing this, I've had to download and sort through 100mil digits of pi, sort through 21 Final Fantasy full item lists, gotten an oddly bad (bad meaning crappy) virus that somehow got through my defenses, and download a new malware program to remove said virus. --Totally Imbalanced 23:34, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :...Wow! :O For going above and beyond to attempt this mission, I'll give you complementary credits for completion when it is done even if your answer is not correct (have to check it myself). I'm sorry about your computer... >.- To be honest, I am surprised why anyone would bother with such an effort for a little thing like this. I mean, it is rewarding in and of itself (you know more about some of my favorite games, now!), but still...there is no material reward. I guess you people must simply enjoy the challenge. I know that throwing down a challenge can be an effective motivation, but I didn't think it applied here. (T/ ) 09:32, 30 August 2008 (UTC) "(unless caps lock is on)." Caps doesn't matter for sich thing. Only works with letters ;) Also, I should convince Prog to scrim often again.. 1337 damage shouldn't be too hard? :D --- -- (s)talkpage 07:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, I remember a "master caps lock" or such which would lock the entire keyboard to caps. (T/ ) 12:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sticky Keys? --Totally Imbalanced 21:38, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Qwyzzle Entropy, you should become the next author of Qwyzzle, if you've played it, you know what I mean. Here's the link http://home.planet.nl/~Qwyzzle, but the site is down at the moment. Some people are trying to get it back up and running. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 09:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :No, I don't have enough dedicated time for such a more serious program, nor do I have the riddles (I'm running short, flying on whim now). But that's an honor to be recommended for the position. (T/ ) 12:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Out of curiosity Which college do you go to? Because you said it's in New York, and it would be kind of cool if we were going to the same college. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 15:22, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Only a one letter difference, I'm afraid. :p Sorry. (T/ ) 17:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::That'd make me lol. --Shadowcrest 21:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) LoZ Which are in your opinion the top 4 games (this is actually very tough for me). --Shadowcrest 21:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, Link's Awakening, Oracle of Seasons were my four most favorites, in no particular order. I'd have to say that overall, I would rank Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time as the top two, but can't decide which. Why is that? Well...it's just way, way different playing on console than on little piddly handheld. The experience is so much more immersive. Oracle of Ages is a good enough game, but the sheer increase in difficulty compared to Oracle of Seasons is really off-putting, since it isn't appreciably more entertaining as a result. Wind Waker is...different...from other Zelda games. It's a great game, don't get me wrong. But I don't think it is really a fair comparison to any of the others. It definitely earns mad points for hilarity, but that's not all a Zelda game should have. A Link to the Past is a classic, but at the same time that hinders how I can rate it. It is one of the best Zelda games in terms of completeness and execution, but I've never particularly cared for it as a "fun to play" game. Minish Cap was a great comeback and a very good game. But it didn't have that same sort of retro, rock'n'roll, good time fun feel that I get from some of the older Zelda handhelds. Kinstone Fusions was BS too. The original Zelda is a classic in terms of laying groundwork for future games, but unless you are really into retro gaming it can't possibly be considered a great game by today's standards of graphics, music, controls, etc. It's just too old. Link's Adventure was major lulz ("Link // The time has come // To save -- the Princess Zelda! // ...and now the children don't play..." oh god, that song was so epic, they should have put it in Brawl). Link's Crossbow Training hardly counts as a complete game. Four Swords is a remake of A Link to the Past. ...I could explain more if you wanted. (T/ ) 01:24, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Link Awakening, Link's Awakening, Link's Awakening! (DX) 01:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, DX indeed. Color Dungeon was fun. And it remixed the original dungeon music! ("Theme of Love" I think it was called?) (T/ ) 01:37, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::Marin was my first video game love. 01:48, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Some of the photos are epic lulz too. Link running away from BowWow...the one where Marin lands on you after you fall down the well. Too bad there isn't one for Marin grabbing the Trendy Game Guy. :) Good times...I'm also very fond of Red Clothes + Piece of Power = crazy fast kills on some bosses :) It really was a great game wasn't it. I especially remember using "Magic Powder" to set dogs and chickens on fire. :> (T/ ) 02:13, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Remember the screen filled with tall grass right below the shop that you could farm mindlessly for hours? I always did that and bought the Shovel and Bow & Arrows before the first dungeon. Also, monkey glitching. 02:28, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have missed out on so much by not playing zelda handheld games. I want to cry now. Or go out and but all of them. Either way. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:34, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::There's no reason to but them all now, just download the ROMs. GB and GBC games should be easy to find. 02:35, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The problem being that I generally dislike pirating stuff. Old-fashioned of me, I know, but still. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:43, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well in that case, eBay. 02:46, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I bought mine from eBay. It was uber cheap, so now they must be like $1.00 . My personal favorite bugs were Flying Rooster + Boomerang and...stealing from the shop. "I wasn't kidding when I said to pay! And now you'll pay the ultimate price!" *BZZZZT* "That's a naughty boy, THIEF! Who taught you to look in other people's drawers?" ... one time I started a game using a different name, so in the opening scene it went thus: Tarin: Ho there, Tarin! You're up! How did I know your name? Well...I saw it on the back of this here shield!" ...even though it's not really that funny, I was laughing for hours. And yes, I spent some of my finest Zelda hours farming the bushes. Grass cutting in Link's Awakening puts grass cutting in any other game to shame. :> Except for maybe at the Fish Pond in Twilight Princess, when you run out of Rupees from playing the stupid marble game. :| (T/ ) 03:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : I ask because it was interesting that at Zeldapedia most of the people said Majora's Mask was their favorite, and- since I knew you had played most (if not all) of them- I asked you, and I find even more interesting that you didn't even mention it. I thought people wouldn't think it was a top game just because of how unrelated it is to the rest of the games... at least all the other N64/GC games had a connected storyline. It was fun, yeah, but I didn't think it would be rated top. I never played the Oracle games... my friend Kyle had one of them (I forget which, though I think Seasons) long ago, but I was never interested enough to get it myself. All I really saw was Subrosia, and for some reason I really didn't feel like getting it after seeing it. :I don't know which I have in the top four- all I can definitively place are Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. The other 3 I have in consideration are Link to the Past, Majora's Mask, and Wind Waker. I loved playing all of them. The original LoZ was bleh (so I herd Dodongo dislikes smoke, hbu?), and Phantom Hourglass was fun, but it wasn't great (I hated Tetra anyway). I have Link's Awakening (in the Eagle Tower I think it's called), but I haven't touched it in ages. I have Four Swords, but I didn't finish it (and then lost my large GC memory card, so now I can't anyway), but I relatively enjoyed what I did play. I need Minish Cap still, and I agree that Link's Crossbow Training doesn't count. --Shadowcrest 00:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::I HATED Majora's Mask! Hated it so much. Having to reset everything every few hours was the most miserable experience of my life. Such a bad game. I never even finished it, I just watched my little brother finish it. 00:04, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::See Felix's comment. The game itself isn't inherently bad, but it's just too...un-Zelda. There are fun quirks, of course - no other Zelda game lets you transform into a Deku scrub, Goron, Zora, or the ubercool Fierce Deity Link. Still, those are rather petty consolations for a game that has... *Lame-ass music compared to nearly any other Zelda. *Incomprehensible storyline and almost no relation to other Zelda games. *No Ocarina :\ (iirc) *Lack of FUN. *Disappointing resolution at the end. Who the hell cares about lonely Skull Kid? *Appearance of Tingle. (iirc) :::Bleh. Anyway - Subrosia is only in Seasons. It's a fun place. I think one thing which really misses for Majora's Mask is that it doesn't feel epic like other Zelda do at times. It feels like "some damn fool crusade", as Obi-Wan would say, for no real purpose. I just have this distinct lack of motivation to ever continue in Majora's Mask. I will concede, though, that the final boss fight is quite a bit more challenging than some others in the series. (T/ ) 14:31, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Ages was the harder one, right? MM has an ocarina; it even changes into pipes, drums, and a guitar. And it had the ballad of the wind fish- I can't tell you how many times I've sang that song in my head. But the Elegy of Emptyness was the most ugly, annoying song... and we had to play it a billion times in that idiotic dungeon. Why isn't it fun? Other than resetting every three days, I liked it a lot. Tingle is lulz (except for when he's a cheap bastard in WW). Tingle Tingle kooloo limPAH! imo. Ganon is always noob, and when I played MM 10 million years ago I *had* to use the FD mask to beat Majora. Also, you forgot that game's severe lack of Zelda. She only appears in a stupid cutscene reteaching forgetful Link the Song of Time. At least nowadays she shoots arrows or uses magic or something. --Shadowcrest 22:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, a Zelda game without Zelda! How awesome is that? MM is horrible, or maybe I just suck because I can't get past the 3rd dungeon in that game -_-. I happened to enjoy Ages more than Seasons though. Cress Arvein 22:48, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I liked Ages more too, although that may just be because it was the one I played first. <3 Nayru, <3 Din. 01:19, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::No Magic Boomerang. No Roc's Cape. No Magnet Gloves. Hyper Slingshot >>>> Seed Shooter. "Time Warp" theme isn't as effectively or creatively done as I believe the seasons theme was. I will grant that Veran is a much more fun boss fight since you can actually lose...well, actually, in general the Ages bosses are more challenging and hence more fun. But I still think overall the game isn't as good. Certainly there are more things I would consider "annoying yet necessary" compared to Seasons. I'll also have you know that most of the real Zelda fanbase is deadly allergic to Tingle and it is a good example of Nintendo introducing more gayness to attract more fans. In short, it is disappointing. If there ever was a chance in any game to kill Tingle, I'd do it...There is a fine line between annoying but funny (Mr. Resetti) and annoying without purpose (Tingle). Complete miss... (T/ ) 09:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) prO Player "Find a way to deal exactly 1,337 damage in Guild Wars (in one packet), and take a screenshot for proof. Flux Matrix does not count. (Rank 5)" What about 1337 heal? Dmg is rather undo-able. Prog and I have tried with Wild Blow, a ton of buffs on a Frenzy/Healsig Warrior without Armor, and topped around 700. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:09, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :You just have to use the same (presumable Infuse?) trick with a slight twist. I expect half credit for that comment if someone else uses that before I get a chance. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:07, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::...wouldn't losing 1337 health with infuse work just as well? --Shadowcrest 22:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::Meh. That's not as fun, though. Either way, it would help if I had a guild with active members so I'd have people to do this kind of thing with. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:55, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Wild Blow isn't the strongest damage you could do, though. GB isn't technically "damage", but I might let things like that slide if this proves to be too difficult. (T/ ) 09:19, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::::No, but even 40 armor ignoring damage won't boost damage by 600 :P And, Decap disallows Avatar of Lyssa. We used Wild Blow/AoL because we didn't feel like restarting the whole buffing sequence every swing, just to wait for a crit (we had some Adren skills to charge, so it took a while), and since I was casting Healing Signet as he struck, AoL would deal some bonus damage. Keen Chop didn't exist yet :P :::::D/W vs W/Mo aside: Using my Sin's Scythe, I've hit 191 in one Chilling Victory, not counting additional Cold damage. And that's with Aura of Holy Might, Vow of Strength, Strength of Honor, Asuran Scan and a crit. Sure, it was an AL 60 target, but I doubt you'll be able to increase your damage by 1k by switching to weaker targets. So, GB will probably come into play to deal 1337 damage, but that's so easy. Get a Health Difference of 2674 and cast. One guy with a Vamp weapon would carry GB, and degen low. The other is enchanted beyond recognition, so he has 2700 HP (Symbiosis lols). The GB guy degens to point 26 hp and casts. Done. You can porbably get away with 3 heroes. Monk/Ranger with Symbiosis and Enchants, 3 Monk heroes, one with BR/enches and the rest with: 4 Maintained enches, and random, long lasting enches. :::::Who's up for a scrimmage? ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 09:44, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I can't give any better hint than that. :> GL though, you ought to video it since if you manage 1337 damage it will be quite epic. (T/ ) 10:37, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Haha, I need to wait for my new computer if I want to make a video :P My current computer has a slight lagg on screenies, let alone videos ^^" And yeah, there are many means of dealing damage. Siege hits for 8k, but I doubt you can get it to 1337 without burning daylight like mad. Or you could get 6685 HP (enches/Symbiosis again), then drag along Defiant Was Xinrae. 20% is the dmg cap, which is 1337. Spells won't deal enough damage, since you can't buff 'em enough, or they deal damage in many, many packets (old Pain of Disenchant was fun. Prog and I loaded up the Guild Lord with ~30 enches, then PoD and Gaze of Contempt. Was quite an awesome sight to behold, but the Amu of Protection kept him from dieing). At least, I think so. Anyways, there's, so far, 3 ways from my view: Infuse (Easy as pie), Grenth's Balance (requires another player and some coordination), Siege (hard numbercrunshing, need exactly 6685 hp). Well, and Flux ofcourse, but that one's excluded. Maybe I can find an Undead creature, low level with Frenzy. JI + AoHM + Vos +etcetc = gg? Brb, looking through bestiary... --- -- (s)talkpage 10:46, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::: /facepalm. Hellhound. Brb, chopping Undead :D --- -- (s)talkpage 10:47, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Bah, way to much micro with heroes... Still, :Got me a neat 602 shot (^not on one character, ofcourse.. I needed a Monk). Could be a lot higher, since I have r1 Kurz (used Kurz AoHM) and r0 Asuran, didn't use Weaken Armor, Anthem of Envy and whatever other buffs. Orders won't function with the Holy dmg, btw. I should grind some Asuran rank for better shots, and perhaps get r3 Kurz or something. And need a second player (Great Dwarf Weapon ftfw). Ooooh, and "By Ural's Hammer!". --- -- (s)talkpage 11:32, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::you need a second player viper? unless you find someone else i can assist you. ''Kurtan'' 12:03, 30 August 2008 (UTC) call_out("replace_favicon", 1); Does anyone know how to override the favicon on GW2W? I'm feeling anarchistic so I want to change it to the GuildWiki Swords and Shields logo. L: I think ANet locked it against simple .JS hacks though...I'm running the same .JS on both sites but it does not work over there. Perhaps it's because the image isn't on the ANet servers, but the Wikia ones? I couldn't upload it over there, either, because that would be a major copyvio. I suppose I could render my own from GW itself...hm... (T/ ) 12:33, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Shop the swords out and put other swords in, like Longswords. Then disguise it as a screenshot edited with Photosoup :D --- -- (s)talkpage 12:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::So are you saying that is the problem? That I need to target an image on ANet's servers instead of Wikia's? I could probably choose something else... (T/ ) 20:43, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::Copyvio is not an issue. The icons were made by LordBiro under GDFL, so you'd be fine porting them over. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:51, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Orite. :\ (T/ ) 20:46, 31 August 2008 (UTC) disable interwiki link So there is this page on GW2W which is an interwiki link: Gw1:Guild_Wars_Utopia. It transfers to that page on GWW. But, when that page is linked to via their Candidates for Deletion, it says that the link is invalid or broken. However if I just go there directly it seems to work fine and I get transferred... Now the problem is that I want to delete that page on GW2W (obviously - it's in Candidates for Deletion!), but I don't know how to access such a page and disable the redirecting or whatever is used to transfer me. &redirect=no does nothing. Any ideas? By the way, reason I ask these things here and not on GW2W is because I can probably get a response here quicker :> (T/ ) 21:24, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Try this. I get a permission error because I'm not an admin, but it might work for you. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 21:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::See Guild Wars 2 Wiki talk:List of candidates for deletion; it's already been discussed before. Also, Wizardboy, that link leads to the Index.php page. --R Phalange 22:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::This different layout takes some getting used to. Thank you. (T/ ) 23:18, 30 August 2008 (UTC)